


A Really Really Bad Situation

by TheLegendOfTheAvatars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, accidentally "borrowed" their towel at the gym prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfTheAvatars/pseuds/TheLegendOfTheAvatars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto accidentally "borrows" Akaashi's towel at the gym because he lost his. The two have an awkward conversation in order to try to sort things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Really Really Bad Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely the first of many chapters, so if you want me to continue, please let me know! I hope you enjoy!

"Um, hey...excuse me?" A small, calm voice said from behind. Bokuto turned around after tucking his towel in, letting it rest at his hips. He was shocked to see such a...beautiful...man in front of him. He was a bit shorter than him, but he still looked really built. He had long black hair that seemed wavy but was weighed down with either sweat or a shower. Bokuto blinked a few times before realizing he had been staring for probably quite a while, at least long enough to where the man's expression went from calm and a bit annoyed to dead confused and kind of creeped out. 

 

"Sorry, sorry..." Bokuto said, shaking his head. " _C'mon dude, get yourself together, you're making a fool of yourself..."_ Bokuto told himself. He took a deep breath and lifted his head up again. As he made eye contact, the man raised his eyebrow a bit, but then started to speak. 

 

"You, um, I think you're wearing my towel." he said, pointing to the towel wrapped around Bokuto. Bokuto looked down at the towel sitting at his waist, looked back up at the man, and then looked down at where his towel would be, only to find dead set abs followed by a...

 

"Are you okay?" the naked man in front of him said. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he reached his arm out and snapped his fingers in front on Bokuto's face a few times before the flustered man finally took his eyes off of his junk. 

 

"Uh...uh, I'm sorry! Here, you can...here, have it back..." Bokuto stammered. Panicked, he quickly unwrapped the towel he was wearing and handed it to the bare naked man in front of him. Bokuto looked away he grabbed it from him. He continued to avoid eye contact until the man had covered himself. Once he was done wrapping the towel around himself, he folded his arms and looked back at Bokuto.

 

"What? Did I take something else of yours?" Bokuto hardly got out. He could feel his heart still racing. Yeah, this was a men's locker room, but that didn't mean you could wander around naked after your shower!

The man looked down and nodded towards what seemed to be Bokuto's...stomach? Bokuto followed his eyes and looked down only to realize that now _he_ was the naked one. And not only was his dick showing, but so was a growing erection. Bokuto's eyes widened in embarrassment. He quickly tried to cover it with his hands as he frantically looked around for another towel, a shirt, _something._ Bokuto finally gave up and looked back up at the man, who for some reason was still standing right in front of him.

 

"Uh..." Bukoto tried to think of something to say, "Sorry..." was all he could get out. The man rolled his eyes, glanced down again, probably just to see Bokuto freak out again, and then finally spoke. 

  
"Did you bring your own towel?" he asked. If they were in a completely different situation, Bokuto would probably be swooning over how deep and flowing his voice is, and how tan his skin was and how his long black hair probably smelled like cinnamon. But they were not in a different situation. They were in a really really bad, embarrassing one, and Bokuto needed to get out of it before he ended up peeing himself or throwing up. He took another deep breath and focused on where he might have left his things.

"Oh, I actually think someone knocked them off the bench I set them on...I think it was over there?" Bokuto said, pointing to a bench a few lockers away. The man followed his finger and headed towards where Bokuto was pointing. Bokuto looked around, realizing he was in the corner of the locker room, right by the showers. " _No wonder the guy was naked, I don't blame him. Not that he's just_ that _good looking, but I did take his towel..."_ Bokuto thought. He looked down and checked if he was still hard, to which he wasn't, thankfully. He looked up again to see if his towel had been found, when he realized that there was no one in the locker room with them. He could've sworn that there were at least a few people there when he got out of the shower, but maybe they all left. Besides, it was around 10 pm. The gym was about to close anyway. 

 

"Hey, is this it?" Bokuto heard the man ask. He looked over to where he was standing, not wanting to leave the corner he was in due to the fact that he was butt naked in a locker room with a stranger. He saw the man holding up a black towel in one hand and a white t-shirt and some gym shorts in the other hand. Bokuto's face lit up as he recognized his items. 

 

"Yes! Thank you so much." he said. The stranger walked over to him and handed him his things, glancing back down at Bokuto's package when he took his hands off of it. Bokuto coughed, eyeing the man. Guessing that they were soon going to part ways and never see each other again, he decided to poke a little fun at him. 

 

"Oh ho ho," Bokuto smirked, "Can't stop lookin', can ya?" he said. The man's face automatically turned a deep shade of red as his eyes shot up and met Bokuto's. Bokuto tried on his best seductive look, which only made the man's face even redder. 

 

"Uh..sorry, I didn't mean to." he said quietly. He looked down at his fingers, nervously twiddling with them. 

 

_"Crap, I don't want things to get weird again..."_ Bokuto thought. He hurriedly set his clothes down on the bench beside him and wrapped his towel around his waist. 

 

"Woah, hey, I was just kidding. I was just trying to get even. I've never seen a guy who's so...confident...y'know?" Bokuto replied after tucking in his towel. The man looked up and let out a small smile, allowing Bokuto to get a glimpse of probably the whitest, straightest teeth he had ever seen. 

 

_"Damn, is this guy even real? He's so perfect..."_ Bokuto thought. 

 

 


End file.
